It was just a plane ride, or so we thought
by MacieRicky27
Summary: Miley and Lilly are going to Japan for Miley's first world tour. The only problem is getting there. And what's up with Lilly's cousin? What if she has a secret that could hurt them all? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. Chapter 1

**MILEY POV**

I can't believe this. I get to go on my first tour around the world and the best part is that Lilly is with me and no parents, at least none until we get to Japan. This was my first tour around the world as Hannah Montana and the first stop was in Japan. We were flying over in a small plane, not a luxurious one because my dad didn't want to make a scene when we landed, so the only people on board were me (Miley), Lilly, and her cousin Rose.

Her cousin doesn't know I am Hannah Montana but she had to fly with us to Japan because of something. She wouldn't tell us why but I think it's because her parents got divorced and her mom lives in Japan.

" Miley we are 2 hours away from Japan! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Lilly.

"Lilly 2 hours is still a long time. Just calm down and take a nap or something." I said. Right then we felt a huge dip in our course and we immediately put on our seat belts.

"What was that?" shouted Lilly.

"I don't know but it can't be good." I said panicking. I ran up to the cockpit where the pilot was collapsed on the floor. Oh my god. He's dead. I saw land in front of us and saw the plane was headed straight for it. I ran back to Lilly and Rose and said "Get ready to crash."

**LILLY POV**

"Get ready to crash." I heard Miley say almost crying. I buckled my seat belt and held Miley's hand. I looked back at Rose who was crying and praying. "It's going to be okay." I said to her, even though I knew it wasn't going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**MILEY POV**

"Is everyone ok?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"I'm okay" said Lily brushing dust off her. We both looked over at Rose who was fixing her hair to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine." She said quickly. What was her problem?

"Let's go." I said. I opened the plane door to reveal a nice beach with light gold colored sand and clear blue water. I looked up to see 7 people standing there wide eyed. We were obviously not alone.

**DALEY POV**

We had heard a plane, a sound we had not heard for a year. All 7 of us ran to the beach and tried to get its attention. We thought it worked because we saw it coming down. "It worked!" I yelled.

"Daley that doesn't look like rescue, it looks like a plane about to crash." Said Jackson.

Jackson was right. We heard a loud boom and ran over to the plane. The door opened and two girls, who looked about my age, came out. We just stood there wide eyed and shocked that there were people here. After a few minutes I snapped back into reality and said "Is everyone ok?"

"I think so." Said a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. The other girl had blonde hair and blue eyes but her hair was braided into pig tails. I heard her say,

"I might not be." We all looked at her wondering what was wrong and she spoke. "When we crashed I twisted my ankle under the seat and now it hurts to even move it. I'm Lily by the way."

"I'm Daley and this is Jackson, Lex, Taylor, Mel, Nathan, and Eric. Here, come with us, we'll help you."

**LILLY POV**

"I'm Daley and this is Jackson, Lex, Taylor, Mel, Nathan, and Eric. Here, come with us, we'll help you." Said Daley. Two of the guys that was standing there who I think was Jackson and Nathan came over to help me walk to wherever they were taking us. "Wait," I said, "My cousin is in there. Make sure she is ok." Miley turned around and she went to Rose. I turned around and saw Miley and Rose getting out of the plane. Eric looked at us happily and said,

"So there are 3 new girls at camp? Well this is just one big chick party." Taylor hit him and I laughed.

"Come on, let's get you guys to camp." Jackson said. I put my arms around him and Nathan and they helped me walk to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**JACKSON POV**

Lily put her arm around me and Nathan and we started to help her go towards camp. I looked over to her and introduced myself personally. "I'm Jackson." I said.

"Hi, I'm Lily, you know what's funny, her brother's name is Jackson." Lily said.

I smiled and we kept walking. Lily is really pretty and she looks about my age. Ever since Mel and I decided to be friends and nothing more it's been kind of awkward. We finally reached camp and Lily and the two other girls whose names I don't know yet were shocked by what they saw.

**LILY POV**

We turned the corner of the beach and I was shocked at what I saw. There were two bamboo shelters with doors and curtains over them, next to the shelters there was an open area with a covering over top with a spin fan made out of leaves and logs to sit on. In the middle of it all there was a fire pit with pots and pans next to it. To the far left there was a plane that read Flight 29 DWN and lots of space inside.

"Wow. Did you guys do this yourselves?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have been stuck here for a year and I think 6 days. We keep thinking rescue will come but it hasn't. We crashed here while we were going on a school trip and three other people and our pilot went out searching and never came back." Said Mel.

" You have been here for a year and survived? You guys are amazing! Aren't they Miley?" I asked.

"Yeah they are." Said Miley sounding depressed. "I'm Miley. You can call me Miles or Miley it doesn't matter." Said Miley.

Jackson and Nathan sat me down on a log around the fire pit and Rose went to a log and sat down too.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Said Taylor.

"Do you mind if I see how bad your ankle is?" asked Daley

"No go for it." I said. She push on the front of my foot and it hurt but wasn't unbearable. Then she pushed on the back of my ankle and it killed so I yelled "Ow!" I could see that it was already swollen there and that it was cut a little too.

"I'm sorry. To me it doesn't look like you broke anything but it doesn't look good either. Your going to need to stay off of it for a while and put anti-bacteria cream on your cut so it doesn't get infected. I will wrap it up when Taylor gets back with the first aid kit." Said Daley

"Uhhh, okay. You really know your stuff." I said.

"Well when you have been stuck here for a year, you learn valuable things that come in handy." Said Daley.

Taylor finally came back with the first aid kit and sat it down next to Daley. Daley took out the cream and put some on the back of my ankle, then took out the cloth wrap and wrapped my ankle up tight. It already felt better. " Oh umm thanks. By the way that's Rose. She's my cousin." It started getting dark and I was tired and I could tell Rose and Miley were too.

"This is the girls shelter and that's the guys shelter. You can sleep here with us." Said Taylor. Taylor and Mel helped me walk over to the shelter and I sat down on some sleeping bags and a pillow. "Good night everyone." I said and we quickly drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 1**

**MILEY POV**

I woke up the next morning before anyone because I was not used to it like everyone else was. Lily had really hit it off with everyone and everyone liked her. Rose was being like herself and just sat in the back away from everyone, and I just watched.

I got up from where I was laying and went to our crash site. I went in and I grabbed my bag, Lily's bag, and Rose's bag and took them to the girls shelter. Daley woke up as I was putting the bags down and whispered,

"I can help empty out the plane with you if you'd like."

"Ok I'd like that." I said. She came with me and we got our 4 product bags out of the plane that had shampoo, soap, toothbrushes, lotion, and female products. We took our pillows and blankets out and our iPods and cameras. We talked about so much and so many different things that we ended up talking about Hannah Montana.

"So what's new with Hannah Montana, I mean she was one of my favorite pop stars before we left and now I don't know much about her." Said Daley.

"Well I heard she was going on a world tour starting next month. She has had like 7 music awards and was in a movie." I said pretending I didn't know much about Hannah.

"Wow. I wish I could have seen her perform. I don' think I'm going to now either. Anyway that's pretty much everything from the plane. Let's go see if the others are awake." She said.

I like Daley. We get along great and I bet we would get along even better if she knew I was Hannah Montana.

**ROSE POV**

I woke up before all the guys and after Miley and Daley. I wasn't feeling good this morning but I knew why and I couldn't tell them. I was about to throw up so I got up and ran out into the forest and threw up. I had to tell them but I couldn't. I went back to the camp fire and sat there waiting for someone to wake up.

I heard someone get up from the girls shelter and I saw Mel come out.

"Hey, I'm Melissa, Mel for short. Your Rose right?" Mel said

"Yeah that's me." I said while Mel sat down next to me. We were both quiet for a minute before I spoke. "Have you guys really been here a year, I mean, with no sign of rescue? I can't stay here, I just can't." I said depressed.

"Well hate to break it to you but yes, we have been here for a year. Your plane was the first plane sound we had heard in forever. We came here when all of us were 16 and Lex was 10, now we are all 17 and Lex is 11. How old are you?" she explained

"I'm 17 too. My birthday was actually three days ago. I was on my way to visit my mom in Japan, then our pilot collapsed and we crashed. I usually don't talk to people and I don't really have many friends and I'm used to people not liking me, but for some reason, I like you, I feel different like I have known you forever. In a friend way." We both laughed.

"I know how you feel. I feel close to you too. I'm sorry to ruin the moment and everything but I have to start our chores. I have to go get water and boil it." Said Mel.

"I can help, I mean as long as I'm here I should help right?" I said.

" Yeah come with me." And I followed Mel to the stream.

**3****rd**** POV**

Lily woke up in the morning to find that all the girls were awake and so were the guys. She forgot about her ankle and went to stand up and yelled "Ow!"

Jackson heard Lily and so did Taylor and they both ran to Lily. "Lily are you alright?" asked Jackson concerned.

"Yeah, I just forgot about my ankle that's all." Said Lily.

"Here let us help you." Said Taylor. Lily put one of her arms around Jackson and the other around Taylor and walked slowly out to the fire pit. Lily sat down and Taylor and Jackson sat down on either sides of her.

"It lives!" said Eric.

Jackson got up and handed Lily a water bottle and Taylor got up to flip the fish that was on the pan cooking. Rose and Mel came out with 2 jugs of water and were giggling. Miley and Daley came out of the plane and sat around the fire as well.

" Good everyone is here. So since we have some new comers I would like to explain how things work around here. I'm Lex and I am Daley's sister. Over to the left is the bathroom, over to the right is the shower, straight back is some fruit plants and coconut trees and the plane is where we store everything. Daley do you want to explain chores?" asked Lex

"Sure," said Daley "First off welcome to Club 29 and to start off we don't make any huge decisions without voting. Secondly we all have chores to do every day. Melissa and Nathan get water, Jackson and Lex gather coconuts and fruit, Me and Eric gather firewood and keep the fire going and Taylor gathers oysters and crabs off the beach. You can all choose what you want to do but since Lily is hurt she can choose later. Any questions?" asked Daley

"I can help Mel and Jackson with the water." Said Rose

"I can help you and Eric gather firewood and keep the fire going." Said Miley

"When I get better I will help Taylor gather oysters and crabs." Said Lily.

"Ok so we all have our chores. Well let's get to it." Said Daley and everyone got up to go to their chores but Daley who went over to Lily. " If you want to help, you can boil water when they bring it back or crack coconuts and stuff while you sit there."

"Okay I will!" said Lily happy that she could work now.

Everyone left Lily alone on the beach when Jackson came back with some coconuts and fruit.

"Wow that was fast." Said Lily

"Well when you have been doing it for a year it's pretty easy." Jackson said while handing a mango to Lily.

"Thanks. I am really hungry." Said Lily.

"Well I have to go back to fruit, so I'll catch you later." He said and walked away but winked at Lily.

Lily sat there boiling water and cooking oysters and breaking coconuts by herself while everyone else was out and about.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 3 MORNING **

**LILY POV**

It had been 3 days since the crash and my ankle is so much better. I can actually walk on it and I helped Taylor gather oysters and crabs from the beach yesterday evening so I guess my ankle is not as bad as Daley thought it was.

I was one of the first ones awake but Taylor, Jackson, and Lex were outside around the fire. I went out and sat next to Taylor who was eating a mango. She handed me a banana and then handed me a raw fish on a hook.

"What is this for?" I asked because I was confused.

"I'm going to teach you how cook a fish. Since it is your job now." We both giggled a little then she put a pan on the stand that they made and told me to give her the fish. I handed her the fish and she explained,

" First you have to kill the fish, which we already did by storing it in the cooler, next you have to take off the scales so we don't eat them and this part is gross but all you do is take a knife and scrape until everything is off. So let's do that now." Taylor showed me how to hold the knife and the fish was scaled within 5 minutes.

"It wasn't that gross." I said.

"It's gets easier and easier. Ok so now we have to flip it over and cut it open on its stomach to take out its gills and bladder and the guts that we don't eat. I'm sorry if this is gross but it gets easier." She said

She handed me the knife and I cut it and scraped out everything she told me to and then it came time for the worst part.

" Now last and grossest part, we have to cut off his head. I mean you don't have to but I don't want my dinner to be looking at me right?"

This time she did it herself and she took the knife and cut off his head. We disposed of the head and buried it then rinsed the fish with water and put it on the pan.

"Easy enough." I said satisfied at our work. " How many fish do you do this to a day and who catches the fish?"

"Well this may surprise you but I do and so does Jackson. We do it to about 1 fish a day unless its small. But on special days we do it twice. They actually taste better then you'd think." Taylor said.

"Well I'm hungry so let's grill this fish!" Everyone at the fire pit laughed. Being on this island isn't so bad after all.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Miley awoke to find herself alone in the shelter. She sat up and then realized Daley was there. Daley woke up too and asked Miley how she was doing.

"I'm doing alright. I miss my family but I'm not dying." She said sarcastically.

"Good, I know it's hard at first but after awhile we all feel like each other's family." Said Daley "Come on let's go see what's for breakfast." They both got up and headed out towards the fire pit.

Rose was with Mel filling up the jugs with stream water and then taking it back to camp. They had about 1 ½ jugs full when Mel asked Rose a question. "Rose, yesterday you said you were used to people not liking you. Why is that?" asked Mel .

"Well, I umm, people didn't like me because they thought I was I was a snobby rich girl because my dad is a CEO of a company. So rumors started and no one wanted anything to do with me. But none of them were true. So I sat by myself at lunch and never had friends and was home alone like all the time because my Dad was working so much and my mom lives in Japan so, basically, I was alone." Said Rose, looking down.

"Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. I had no idea what you had gone through. If there's anything you ever want to talk to me about I'm here for you. Ok? Secrets are always safe with me." Mel said

"Wait can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell anyone. I have wanted to tell someone but I knew I couldn't so I'm going to tell you. I'm..I'm.."

"Rose, Mel? You back here" Nathan called.

"I can tell you later" said Rose and she walked back to camp alone once again.

Daley and Miley were collecting firewood while Eric was starting the fire since it had gone out. Miley picked up a piece and Daley said,

"Don't use that, it's wet. It won't work." Miley put the piece down. "So who is Rose and why was she with you guys and where were you going?" asked Daley.

"Well, we were going to Japan for my dad's business trip," lied Miley "and Rose is Lily's cousin who was going to Japan with us to go live with her mom. She wouldn't tell us why but I think it's because her and her dad don't get along. She's different. She is quiet and keeps to herself, Lily has only met her once because she lives in Texas or something. We are from LA."

"You are from LA? Us too! We are all from Los Angelous! Freaky how small this world is." Said Daley.

" We better get back to camp before it gets dark, I'm hungry too. Let's go." Said Daley heading back to camp.

Everyone was gathered around the fire pit. Taylor and Lily were next to each other talking and giggling, Jackson was on the other side of Lily periodically talking to her. Daley, Eric and Miley were together talking the news in LA and other news related stuff, while Rose and Mel sat together next to Nathan and Lex.

"Guys I think we need to congratulate some people for events that happened. Lily learned how to clean and cook a fish today and provided us with our dinner tonight. Miley learned how to start a fire and keep it going thanks to Eric and Daley. And finally Rose learned how to make safe drinking water thanks to Nathan and Mel." Said Lex standing on a log to be heard more.

"I have to say, you guys have learned a lot in the past couple days, let's make a toast," raising our cups made out of coconut, "to Miley, Lilly, and Rose." Announced Nathan.

"Cheers!" We all said and enjoyed the night while it still lasted.


	6. Chapter 6

**DAY 7 MORNING**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

Daley awoke first and stood up quietly trying not to wake anyone up, unfortunately she failed. Miley, Lily, Taylor, and Mel heard her and sat up.

"Way to go, you just have to be loud in the morning." Said Taylor, grumpy because she was not a morning person. The 5 of them got up and changed then went outside to start on their chores.

Daley and Miley sat down at the fire pit, got the sticks ready to light and began to start the fire.

"Daley? Do you think we will ever get off this island?" asked Miley

Daley looked at her and saw how concerned she was "Well, I always hope that we will, but sometimes that isn't enough, and it's running out." She said

"What's running out?"

"My hope. If we were going to be rescued it would have happened by now. My parents think I'm dead, because who thinks that a group of 7 kids could do anything like this. Not many, but as long as I'm stuck here, my hope will never run out." Daley explained.

Miley was upset and scared now for two reasons. Number one because the thought of never seeing her dad again scared the crap out of her, and number 2 if she was stuck here, that meant so was Hannah Montana, which isn't good. What's going to happen we 5,000 plus people show up at her concert Hannah just disappears? "This is not good" Miley thought to herself "Not good one little bit."

Rose woke up later then everyone except for Melissa who was sound asleep. She felt it again. She felt sick. She quickly got popped her head out of the shelter to see if anyone was there, which they weren't, then ran quickly ran into the jungle to puke. She walked back to the shelter weak and sat down in pain when she saw Mel was awake. "Oh hey Mel." Said Rose cheerfully trying to cover up her pain.

"What's wrong? I heard you get sick then and now you are all sweaty and hot. I will go get Daley." Said Mel standing up.

"NO!" Said Rose grabbing Mel's hand "Please don't I…I...I will explain everything if you stay. Melissa sat down quietly and looked at Rose concerned.

"Remember a couple days ago when I tried to tell you something when Nathan interrupted us? Well here is what I wanted to tell you. Don't freak out and don't tell anyone but, I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant. " said Rose

"Wait what? Since when, did you figure this out on the island or.." said Mel panicking.

"Calm down. While I was at home I got mad at my dad one day so I ran away. I didn't have anywhere to go, so I ended up in a bad part of town, sitting on a street where I was mugged by this guy and then raped. I found out that I was pregnant and my dad wanted nothing to do with me. So I was flew to live with my mom since I was three months pregnant. I'm so scared right now and if we don't get off this island I don't know what I'm going to do." Rose said crying.

Mel hugged Rose and said "Don't worry, you'll be just fine." Mel knew she wouldn't be. They couldn't take care of a baby by themselves. "Now that you told me, you are starting to show, like your getting a little bit of a stomach."

"I know. That's why I told you. I can't hide it much longer from the others but they will be so mad at me that they will want nothing to do with me either." Said rose.

"No they won't be mad at you. We will make them understand. But I think you should tell them so that they don't make up any rumors or anything." Mel said.

"I can't tell them. No way, I have to wait a little longer before I do anything. You won't tell them will you Mel?"

"No of course not" Exclaimed Mel "So let's go get some breakfast, I bet you are starving too." So the two girls headed out for breakfast.

Rose and Mel sat down next to Lex and Nathan and across from Eric, Jackson, Lily, Miley, and Daley. Eric kept looking over at Rose and then looking away, finally Rose realized and shouted,

"Eric what is your problem? Why do you keep looking at me?" shouted Rose

"Don't take this the wrong way, but how are you gaining weight? I mean it's obvious that you gained a few pounds and got a little stomach going on." Said Eric.

Daley slapped Eric on the arm and said "Eric your such a jerk, you don't say things like that to girls, ever, even if you can tell."

Rose looked over at Mel who nodded her head yes and while everyone was bickering she said

"He's right."

"But how I mean we don't eat that much here and we do so much exercise around camp that there is no way that you could gain weight." Said Lex.

" Well, there is one way." Said Rose looking down

"Well what is it?" asked Nathan

"I'm, well, I'm… um, I'm pregnant!" She shouted then quickly ran into the jungle to cry.

Everyone was so shocked that no one said anything, no one even moved. Everyone just sat there not knowing what to say, nothing could make this situation better.


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY 7 MID-DAY**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"Rose, Rose!" said Mel running after Rose into the jungle.

Everyone sat still for what seemed like forever, trying to comprehend what Rose had just said. Jackson stood up and spoke the first word.

"Well we've got a new challenge to face and we have to do it head on."

"Jackson, shut up. You don't have to go all manly every time we have a problem. Seriously it's annoying. I mean she's pregnant, what are we going to do about that? She's a bad kid, it's her fault." Eric said annoyed.

"Eric you don't know the whole story. How do you know?" Jackson said aggravated

"Well you don't either so stop talking like your some kind of god or something. She's disgusting." Eric said and got up and left.

--------------------------------------------In the Jungle with Rose and Mel-----------------------------------------------

Rose ran into the woods behind a tree and started bawling her eyes out. She couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if they never got off this island and what the rest of the people at camp do to her.

"Rose!" said Mel running towards her. "Why did you run off like that?"

"Why do you think? I just told them I was pregnant. I'm 17 for God's sake. A 17 year old girl is not supposed to be pregnant. They probably think I'm some kind of evil person or something. I can't go back; I can't imagine what they're going to do to me. "Rose said bawling

"Rose, they won't hurt you if that's what you think. I know that you don't know them yet but I do and you trust me right? Well if you do, they will understand after you tell them what really happened. Trust me." Said Mel. She got up and walked back to camp.

Mel returned to camp to find everyone auguring about what happened and just random stuff. Everyone saw Mel come back and attacked her with questions.

"Is she ok?"

"How did it happen? When, What?"

"How far is she, wait what's going to happen to us?"

"Guys! Stop. I know what happened but the only one who can tell you is.." Mel was cut off.

"Me." Said Rose immerging from the jungle. Everyone got silent and just sat there staring at Rose.

"Lex, why don't you go clean out the plane or something." Said Daley, trying to get her brother away from the inappropriate material about to be spilled. Lex got up annoyed and went to the plane.

"Ok, umm. I know this is awkward for all of you and scary but I can tell you one thing. It's not my fault. I lived with my dad in Texas and we never got along, so one day when he came home, he came with a girl who was too young for him. We got into a fight and he said he didn't care about me or what I thought. So I ran away and I ended up in a really bad part of a town" she took a deep breath "I was taken, mugged, and raped. I found out I was pregnant from the man that did those things to me. I didn't tell anyone about it so my dad thought I was just pregnant because it was my fault. He wanted nothing to do with me or my baby and sent me to live with my mom in Japan." She sat down on a log and started crying.

"Oh my God. Rose I'm so sorry. I had no idea what you went through. I can't imagine how you feel right now." Said Daley concerned.

"Are you guys mad, what are we going to do to me?" asked Rose scared and crying.

"Well of course we're not mad and well I guess we have to throw you in jungle jail then." Said Nathan sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"So what happens now?" asked Lilly

"There's nothing we can do now except keep you well fed and watered and make sure you have enough sleep. Other than that, nothing." Said Jackson being a natural leader.

"Until then lets not make a big deal about it or mention it since we can't do anything about it." Miley said. Everyone got up and left, even Rose who pretended like nothing was wrong, they all just went one with their everyday chores.

Taylor and Lilly were down in the rocks collecting oysters when Taylor looked at Lilly confused.

"Lilly if Rose is your cousin, how she is Japanese and you're not?" she said

"Well between you and me she was adopted by her mom, she doesn't tell anyone because she wants to have a real mom and dad, but I don't see what the big deal is." Said Lilly.

"So now that you have been here a week, what do you think of everyone?" asked Taylor

"Well to be honest, it seems like Miley and Daley have bonded really well but Miley has changed. What I mean is Miley used to be so care free and not really caring what others think since she is Hannah Montana but...opps." said Lilly realizing she had just blown Miley's secret.

"Wait did you say Miley was Hannah Montana?"

"No, no I said Miley is from Montana." Lilly said covering up the secret.

"No! You said she is Hannah Montana! Oh my God! AHH!" screamed Taylor. Lilly ran up to her and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You can't tell anyone about this, not even Miley, pretend I didn't tell you. Ok, deal?" asked Lilly.

"Fine deal, but I do have some questions for you." Said Taylor; they both giggled and Lilly took Taylor's hand and walked with her down the beach, little did they know Miley came to find them and heard their whole conversation.

"I can't believe Lilly did that." Said Miley to herself. She stomped back to camp furious at Lilly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**DAY 8**

**LILLY POV**

I woke up in the morning to find only Taylor sitting outside around the fire so I went out and sat next to her. I realized yesterday that Miley had been giving me dirty looks and mean stares so I said "Taylor, you didn't say anything to Miley about being Hannah Montana did you?

"No! Of course not. I got all the answers I needed from you yesterday, why would I tell her?" she said.

"I don't know it's just that she was acting weird and giving me nasty looks." I said. I just ignored it until I realized she was really mad after she woke up. When she came out of the shelter she sat down across from both me and Taylor and she just kind of looked around.

"Hey Miley." I said. When I said this she got up and walked into the woods. "Yup she's definitely mad at me." I said.

"Why?" Taylor asked

"I'm not sure."

Later on everyone woke up and was sitting around the fire. It was a little chilly this morning so I had put on one of Miley's "Hannah Montana Jackets." Before Miley had come back from being in the woods Daley sat down next to me with a strange look on her face.

"What?" I asked her becoming self-conscious.

"That jacket, it looks exactly like the one Hannah Montana wears." She said.

"This old thing? No I bought it at a thrift store. Where would you get a silly idea like that?" I asked her.

"Your right, never mind. " She said. I let out a huge sigh of relief. That was close. Before I could think about anything Miley had come back. She saw I was wearing her jacket and looked furious. I realized at that point wearing her jacket was probably really stupid on my part. She just looked at me with hate and disgust in her blue eyes. I tried to look away but her glare was penetrating. Jackson had noticed that she was staring at me and leaned over and asked,

"What is going on with Miley?"

"I don't know, she has been acting weird lately." I said. He looked at me like I was lying to him and then leaned away. Rose was still asleep in the shelter. She has been sleeping a lot lately probably because she is pregnant. I shuddered when I thought about that. My cousin Rose was pregnant on a deserted island. After this thought had passed through my mind I got up and put another piece of wood on the fire which is when it hit me. Miley must know I told Taylor about her being Hannah Montana.

"Where is Miley?" I asked everyone.

"I haven't seen her."

"No idea."

"Don't know."

"I saw her getting water a few minutes ago." Melissa said. That wasn't her job but she was probably avoiding me at the moment.

"I'll be right back." I said scurrying into the woods.

I passed the fruit trees and the "bathroom" and finally reached the watering hole. I looked around and didn't see Miley. I turned around to see Miley walking off the path back towards camp.

"Miley!" I shouted running towards her. She continued to walk at a steady up beat pace but I caught up with her. "Miley, why are you mad at me?"

"Oh why don't you ask your best friend Taylor who now knows I'm Hannah stinkin Montana!" She shouted. I was surprised she hadn't whispered the part about Hannah but I just ignored it and followed her.

"Miley, it was an accident. You can trust her, she won't tell anyone." I said.

"Oh I trust her, it's you I don't trust." She snapped back at me. Those words hit me hard.

"Well excuse me for trying to keep a secret about you that is eventually going to come out because Hannah Montana is stranded on a deserted island. " I said.

"It wouldn't have come out if you could keep your mouth shut." By then we were back at camp but I didn't care I just continued.

"I tried, but do you know how hard it is to keep something so cool like that from everyone I know?" I said truthfully.

"Lilly, you told your mom. She counts."

"I meant like the whole school or other people outside my family who would think it is awesome that I am….Lola….never mind." When Miley heard me say this she dropped the water jugs she was holding and started running towards me as if she were going to tackle me. She put her arms out and so did I and we started hitting each other. Jackson and Nathan came over and pulled us apart. Jackson grabbed my waist and pulled me back while Nathan did the same to Miley. Everyone just stared at the two of us.

"What is the matter with you two?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." I said still glaring at Miley.

"Obviously we wouldn't be holding you back if everything were alright." Jackson said. I changed my facial expression and glanced at Miley who took a deep breath then shouted,

"She told Taylor I'm Hannah Montana." Everyone froze. Including me. Jackson let his hand drop and said,

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said.

"No you're not. You have brown hair and Hannah is on a tour." Daley said.

"I wear a wig and that's where I was going when we crashed here. There are no concerts right now because I am here. " Miley explained. I felt a little better because Miley gave me a reassuring glance that it was okay.

"Could you prove it?" Daley said sounding eager.

"Sure. Stay here. Lilly come with me." She said. I knew she wanted me to change into my Lola Luftnagle costume too.

"Wait why is Lilly going?" Lex asked.

"Because.." I cut her off

"Because I am Lola Luftnagle." I said with a smile.

"Wait you're her?" Melissa asked me

"Yes. Wait here. We will be right back." I said. Miley and I went into the shelter because our bags were in there. She put on her yellow zebra top that continued into her star skirt with a huge black and white belt in the middle. She put on her white high top boots and her single pink glove. She was going to put her wig on last because I had to help her do that.

I put on my blue shirt that had a guitar on it with a cool design and then my poofy black and white checker board skirt with lace at the end. I attached my red suspenders and put on red and white stripped socks that came up over my knee. I put on a black glove on one hand and red bracelets on the other. The best part about being Lola is all the crazy outfits.

Miley turned around so could put her wig on. I put her wig cap on first and tucked in all her hair into it. Then I slid her wig into place and pushed her bobby pins into it. She did the same for me. I had my red wig on because it was one of my favorite ones. Since Miley and I did this almost every day we had gotten the time down to 10 minutes. We were pros. We checked each other then arm in arm we walked out the shelter only to find everyone starring at us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Day 8….Later**

_Lilly POV_

Miley and I walked hand in hand out of the shelter as Hannah and Lola. We walked around the corner down the beach to where everyone was sitting. As soon as we turned the corner everyone gasped. Daley jumped up and ran to Miley and said,

"Miley, you are really Hannah Montana! Oh my gosh, I can't you were her this whole time! Ahh!" Daley squealed. She jumped and gave Miley a huge. "Oh sorry, you probably hate when people do this to you."

"No, it's okay you get used to it. I just want everyone to know that I am the same person. I don't want anyone to treat me or Lilly differently. But now, does anyone have any questions for either of us?" Miley asked. The first person to raise their hand was Lex. I pointed to him and he stood up.

"Lola, I mean Lilly, I love your hair and second, can you, umm sing a song for us?" Lex asked nervously.

"Aw thanks, I know the best song for Hannah to sing to you." I said and stepped over to Miley and whispered in her ear.

"That's a great idea. Go get my iPod" She said. I ran up to the shelter where our bags were and grabbed her iPod. I brought it back along with my iPod docking station that was battery operated. I put the iPod in and got in position to dance.

_Boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap_  
_Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Try it with me  
Here we go,  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap (woah-woah)  
That's right  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap _  
Miley started sing the lyrics to Hoedown Throw down. As soon as everyone heard what song it was they jumped up and started dancing. Jackson and Eric didn't know the dance but they got up anyway and danced with everyone. Miley kept singing and I went over and started dancing in between Taylor and Lex. We were all doing the moves to Hoedown Throw down and just laughing. Miley went over and danced between Daley and Melissa.

I looked over and it looked like Daley and Melissa were having the time of their lives. Their faces were lit up and their smiles were huge. I bet they were thinking somewhere along the lines of _Oh my gosh I'm dancing next to Hannah Montana! _ I remember before I knew about Miley I thought like that too. Miley finished the song and everyone clapped.

"Miley that was amazing! Also, I'm sorry I found out you were Hannah Montana. I shouldn't have butted into your life. I'm sorry." Taylor said.

"It's okay, I was never mad really at anyone. Just….upset." Miley said.

"Why were you upset?" Daley asked her.

"Well, think about it. You know how much you love Hannah Montana; think about the millions of other people who do. What happens when she just disappears? No goodbyes, no concerts, no anything. I have millions of people thinking I'm dead right now. I just hate disappointing my fans." Miley said.

"Also, if and when we get rescued, we won't be able to hide this secret anymore." I said.

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Because, Miley, me, Lola, and Hannah are all missing. When they find us everyone is going to figure it out. They're going to figure out that Miley disappeared the same exact time as Hannah." I explained.

"Oh, well can we not worry about anything else right now? I mean we already have to worry about a pregnant lady. Let's enjoy this." Eric said. I looked over at Rose who flinched when Eric said pregnant.

"I'm hungry." Rose said.

"Shocker." Eric mocked. Taylor gave him a death glare and we all headed up the beach to get some food.

**DAY 28 **(I know I skipped a lot but I need to)

_Miley POV_

Lilly, Rose , and I have been on the island for 28 days. Rose is now 4½ months along in her pregnancy. For being 4 ½ months pregnant she is pretty big. When my Aunt was pregnant she was this big when she was 6 months along. I am suspecting that either she is farther along than she thought or, I really hope I'm wrong, but she could be having more than one baby. I hated this thought. I knew we could barely take care of one baby, so how on Earth would we be able to take care of two babies?

I was walking to the watering hole and I saw Rose was already there. I took advantage of this moment. I walked up to her.

"Hey, Rose. How ya feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks." She said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." She said. Ever since she told us she was pregnant, she got more friendly.

"Umm, there isn't any way you're having twins is there?" Rose just stared at me. Finally after 10 seconds she looked down and her eyes started to water.

"Miley, you can't tell anyone, but yes, I am having twin. I have known the whole time I just didn't want to tell anyone. The doctor told me and that's when my dad shipped me off to my mom. This is so bad, I don't know what to do." She said. I just froze knowing now we were in major trouble. "Since we are confessing, I am actually 6 months along."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**DAY 28**

_MILEY POV_

Rose started crying and it snapped me out of my shock. I scooted closer to her and put my arms around her. I leaned my head on her head and she just kept crying.

"Rose, I know your upset, but if you think about it, you created 2 beautiful babies. You're going to bring them into the world. So what if it's an island. They'll get to tell their kids they were born on an island with no doctors. I know there are a lot of down sides to this, but if you want to feel better, look at the bright side." I said.

"I, I just don't know what to do. I mean, we're on a deserted island, no doctors, no baby stores, or anything, and I'm having twins!" She started bawling harder.

"Rose, I will not let anything hurt your babies. Nothing." I said. We just sat there for 10 minutes not saying anything and just thinking.

_LILLY POV_

I came out of the woods from going to the bathroom when I saw Jackson sitting around the fire all alone. I went and sat next to him pretending I was putting a log on the fire. Everyone loved my Lola hair and I had on my White Lola wig because Lex wanted to see it. Lex was still wait for me back in the guys shelter. So I shouted,

"Lex, I'll be right there!"

"Nice hair." Jackson said.

"Thanks. This is actually my favorite color. My second one is the hot pink hair." I said.

"I think it's cool how whenever you want you can change your identity and your life."

"Yeah, it's a good way to escape things." I said.

"So why do you have it on anyway?" he asked me

"Well, Lex wanted to see all my wigs because he got really bored so I was trying them on for him. Also, I...never mind. " I said.

"You what?"

"I just, I miss being able to be Lola Luftnagle every day. Every day Miley and I would dress up and go somewhere awesome whether that would be a world class designer or meeting the president or the queen, I just miss all of that. I think I miss it more than Miley." I said looking down.

"You've meet the president and queen?" He asked me. I just nodded pretending like it was no big deal. Lex came out of the shelter and came over and sat by me.

"Lil are you coming back?" Lex asked me.

"umm…" I said looking at Jackson. I would have rather stayed and talked with Jackson but Lex was really bored.

"Go on. We can talk later." He said. I smiled and so did he. Lex quickly ran back to the shelter before I even stood up.

"Hey," Jackson started to say so I turned around. "I think that's my favorite too. It looks pretty cute on you." I just smiled and said

"Thanks." I couldn't stop smiling and I don't know why but I couldn't. Maybe, I had feelings for Jackson.

_NATHAN POV _

*At dinner*

"So as you all know, obviously, Rose is pregnant and since we don't have many fun things to do here, I thought it would be fun if we had a contest to guess if it is a girl or boy." I said.

"Umm, did you even ask Rose about this?" Taylor snorted.

"Yeah, she is the one who gave us the idea. Now whichever team wins gets to be out of chores for a day." He said.

"Um, first I have something to say." Rose said standing up. Melissa helped push her back up since it was hard since she was pregnant. When she stood up she took a deep breath and started talking. "Umm, I think this is a great idea and all but instead of guessing if it is a boy or girl you're going to need to…umm, you're going to need to double it." Everyone including me looked around at each other.

"Wait does that mean you're having….twins?" Taylor asked first. Rose didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Well isn't this great," Eric said, "you know, this island was fine until you three showed up now we have Hannah Montana and a pregnant girl with twins. I wish you guys never crashed here."

"Eric, shut up, give the girl some slack, she was raped and accidently got pregnant!" Miley yelled.

"Wait, you were raped?" Eric asked looking at Rose. Rose nodded and looked down. Eric looked shocked and looked at all of us and then turned and ran away down the beach.

"I'll talk to him." Jackson said.

"No, let me do it." Rose said and she walked down the beach towards him.

_ROSE POV_

I started walking down the beach looking for Eric. I saw him sitting in the sand down the beach staring out into the ocean. I got to where he was sitting and he didn't even look up, he just sat there staring out at the ocean. I sat down next to him and looked out at the ocean to and said,

"You know, Eric, I'm not mad at you."

"Why aren't you? God, I was so frickin' rude to you for so long." He said.

"You didn't know. If a pregnant girl having twins showed up in my life I would have thought the same exact thing that you thought about me." I said.

"I had no idea and I feel terrible because you were…raped and now you're pregnant because of that asshole. God I wish I could kick that guys butt." He said.

"Eric, there's nothing you can do about in now. All you can do, is help me in whatever way you can." I said.

"But, I want more than that, I want to make it up to you because I was so stupid." He said.

"How about you be the god father?" I said looking at his eyes. He turned and looked into my eyes.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

"Dead serious" I said smiling.

"Sure. I'd love to." He said. "Well we better get back." He said. He stood up first and then stood in front of me to help me up. Being pregnant really put a damper on things like standing up. Eric took my hands and helped me stand up.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Anytime." He said. "By the way, I think it's going to be twin girls."

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"I'm their god father. I should know." He said smiling. We both laughed and headed back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Day 28**

_Rose POV_

Eric and I walked back from the beach and sat back down at the campfire. Everyone was silent and they just looked at us.

"Eric and I talked things over and we worked things out. Eric is also the god father of my babies." When I said this everyone looked shocked and I started again, "I decided to let him because I knew how bad he felt and I knew this would make him feel better. I also have decided the god mother but I will tell you guys that later." I said. I could tell the girls wanted me to tell them but I knew I couldn't. I had to make sure my decision was sure.

"Rose, I don't mean to pry, but how are we supposed to raise twins?" Taylor asked.

"That, I'm not sure about." I said looking down. I hated when I thought about having the twins on the island.

"Guys, let's not beat her up about it, it wasn't her fault remember. Let's cross that bridge when it comes. Let's get back to the little game Nathan thought of." Jackson said.

"Okay," Nathan said, "now whichever group guesses the right gender of the baby gets out of chores for a day. So what do you guys think Rose is going to have?"

"Two girls." Eric said.

"A girl and a boy." Miley said

"Two girls." Lilly said.

"Two boys." Jackson said.

"A girl and a boy" Lex said.

"Two boys." Taylor said.

"Two boys." Daley said.

"A boy and a girl." Nathan said.

"Two boys:" I said.

"A boy and girl." Melissa said.

"Okay so we have 2 votes for two girls, 3 votes for two boys, and 5 votes for a girl and boy. Is that everyone's final vote?" Nathan asked. Everyone nodded and they seemed excited. I stood up and started to say,

"I want you all to know how thankful I am for everything. I couldn't have lived through this without all of you. Thank you. Second of all I want you all to know I am a little further along than you think. I am 1 month further. One last thing, my mother and grandmother both had early births which means I probably will too."

"Like Jackson said, let's worry about that later." Lex said. It was getting late so we all decided to go back to our shelters and get some sleep. We all walked to our shelters and had a good nights sleep.

**DAY 30**

_LILLY POV_

I woke up in the morning to find myself being the only one awake. I sat up and grabbed my book from my suitcase and started reading. Before I finished the chapter I grabbed my carry-on bag and looked inside but my box was empty. Crap. This isn't good. I quickly looked around my sleeping bag to see if any had fallen out but I couldn't see any. I tapped Miley's shoulder until she woke up and when she did I said,

"Miley, do you have any tampons?"

"No, sorry, I used the last of mine last week." She said. She must have woken up Melissa because she looked over and said,

"What's going on?"

"Mel, do you have any tampons?"

"No, sorry, I had to borrow them from Day last time." Mel said. Daley then sat up and said,

"Here, I stored two boxes of them in the plane so we don't run out of them. Thank god you guys brought like 6 boxes with you." Daley said getting up.

"Thank you so much!" I said. Taylor heard me and so did Rose and they both sat up.

"Why is everyone up so early?" Taylor asked.

"Sorry, we had a feminine emergency." Daley said. Taylor understood and said,

"I'll come with you, I need one too." She said following Daley out of the shelter. After they walked out I said,

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to wake everyone."

"No biggie, we all know how you feel." Melissa said. Just then Daley appeared in the doorway and handed me a tampon.

"Thank you so much." I said taking it and walking out. Being on the island 24/7 with the girls made talking about nothing awkward. We could talk about anything and it would be fine. When I got back from the bathroom I sat down at the fire where all the girls were sitting but no guys. I sat down next to taylor and Miley and put a log on the fire. Eric and Jackson stepped out of the guys shelter about 10 minutes later. They looked at the six of us and said,

"Why are all you guys up already?"

"Umm, girl issues." Daley said.

"Too much info already" Eric said getting the point. Jackson understood too and rolled his eyes. We all laughed and started talking just like we did every other day. I got up to go fill up one of the water jugs and started walking back toward the spring. All of a sudden I got extremely hot and sweaty. I felt light headed like I was going to pass out so I sat down.

"Somebody…help" I tried to say but my voice was too weak. Next thing I knew I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**DAY 30**

_Jackson POV_

All of us were sitting around the fire when I went to get the water jug to fill it up. It was gone so I asked, "Guys, does anyone know where the water jug went?"

"Yeah, Lilly went to fill it up." Taylor said.

"Oh, I'll go help her." I said. I walked down the path and looked down further and did not see Lilly. I kept walking and I saw her laying on the ground. Seeing her helpless on the ground made me sick. I ran over to her and knelt down at her side and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"I NEED HELP!" I shouted loudly so everyone could hear me. Then I moved onto Lilly. "Lilly, can you hear me?" Her clothes were sweaty and wet. Her forehead was extremely hot but had no sweat on it. Her cheeks were bright red. I put my head down by her mouth to see if she was breathing. She was. I heard footsteps and saw Nathan and Eric running toward me with the girls following.

"What happened?" Nathan asked sitting on Lilly's other side.

"I don't know, I just found her like this." I said. "We need to get her to a shelter." I said. I picked up Lilly's head and back and Eric picked up Lilly's legs and feet. We walked quickly back to the shelter. Since not everyone could fit, Daley, Taylor, Eric and I were in the shelter with her.

"Okay, so she's hot, not sweating, unconscious, bright red, she didn't drink any bad water, she's on her period but it wouldn't cause this…" Daley said.

"Heat stroke." I said

"How do you know?" Daley asked me grabbing the first aid kit.

"My little brother got this once. Everything is the same except he didn't pass out." I said.

"I got it," Daley said pulling out the first aid book, "to care for a heat stroke victim remove all sweaty clothing, move the victim out of the sun, pour water on the victim, fan the victim, call 911, and let the victim drink water."

"Well then, take off her clothes." Taylor said pulling on her shirt.

"Woah, not with me in here." Eric said. Stopping Taylor from taking off her shirt.

_Taylor POV_

"Just deal with it. She has a sports bra on." I said. Eric could be so immature at some times. I pulled her orange t-shirt up and over her head so just her sports bra was on. Daley started to take off her shorts when Eric said

"Okay, not that too. It's bad enough we have to take her shirt off."

"Eric, this is an emergency! She could die!" I said ignoring him. Daley quickly unbuttoned Lilly's shorts and pulled them off. Luckily for Eric's sake she was wearing plaid boxers.

"Eric, go get some water bottles and plates." Jackson said. When Eric jumped out of the shelter Melissa came in.

"How is she?" She asked. She scanned Lilly's body realizing she had no clothes on.

"She has heat stroke." Daley snapped. When Eric came back Jackson grabbed the water from him and started squirting all over Lilly's body. I also grabbed water and squirted it all over body her too. Daley, Eric, and Melissa took the plates and started fanning her. This is when I got worried.

"Why isn't she waking up? She needs to wake up!" I shouted almost crying.

"Taylor, just keeping squirting her!" Daley shouted getting worried too. I saw Eric pick up the first aid book and when he read something his eyes got really big.

"Eric, what is it?" Jackson asked.

"umm, it says, if a person becomes unconscious from heat stroke they need medical care right away. If they do not get medical care it can lead to death." Eric said. I stopped squirting and I started crying.

"No! She can't die! She's like my best friend here!" I leaned over to Daley who took me in for a hug who was also crying. Jackson put his fingers down on her neck and looked up at us with a worried look.

"Her pulse stopped." Jackson said. This is when I knew what to do.

"Jackson, when I tell you to breath for her, give her two breaths." I said. I started doing compressions on her 1,2,3,4…30, "Breathe Jackson!" Jackson hesitated for a second then bent down and pressed his lips to hers and gave her 2 breaths. We continued this cycle for 120 seconds. The entire time all the girls are crying and the boys are hugging them trying to comfort them. "Breathe!" I said. Right when he put his lips on hers, her hand moved.

"Stop!" I yelled. I checked her pulse and she had a pulse. I rolled her onto her side and she slowly opened her eyes. "She's breathing." I said. She opened her eyes all the way and looked confused.

"Wha…happened?"She said in her weak voice.

"You had heat stroke and then passed out. You're going to be fine." I said. I looked back at everyone outside the shelter who was smiling even though they still had tears in their eyes. I gave Jackson a hug and after about 5 minutes Lilly was able to sit up. We sat her up slowly and she started drinking water. She didn't care that she was almost naked she just cared that she was alive.

"Thank you. Taylor you saved my life with CPR. Jackson, if you didn't find me, I probably would have died. Thank you to everyone really." Lilly said. She sat up more but when she did she fell over and Jackson caught her.

"You might want to take it easy." Jackson said. Lilly looked around and everyone was staring at her. "Why don't we give Lilly some privacy." Everyone nodded and walked out of view of the shelter. Jackson and I started to get up but she said,

"Wait, you two stay." She said. Jackson still had his arm around her and she was leaning against him. I sat closer to Lilly and she leaned her head on me. "Thank you." She said and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**DAY 35 (sorry I'm skipping but I have to)**

_Lilly POV_

It's been 5 days since I almost died. Well, technically since I didn't have a pulse I was dead. I haven't been doing much lately. I mostly lay in the shelter. Just last night I was able to come out of the shelter and sit around the fire with everyone, and when I did, Taylor and Miley were on my sides helping me walk and Jackson was behind me making sure I wouldn't fall. But other than that I lay in the shelter all day because I can't do anything. Each person takes a shift staying with me to make sure I'm okay. I enjoy talking the most with Jackson and Lex.

I love talking to Lex because he is like the little brother I never had. We would talk mostly about me being Lola Luftnagle and Miley being Hannah Montana but I still loved him as if he was my brother.

I loved talking to Jackson because we had such calming conversations. He was my best guy friend on the island and he seemed to get me. He seemed to get how sometimes I would get jealous about having a famous pop-star for a best friend and not having any siblings and stuff like that.

I just woke up to find myself alone in the shelter. I sat up just enough to see everyone outside the shelter. When they saw me sit up Daley got up and came and sat next to me with a water bottle and some food.

"Here, this is your breakfast." She said.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." I said. She set the food down near the door of the shelter and we sat there in silence. "Wait, isn't it Jackson's shift?" I asked her because I wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah, he's just using the bathroom. He'll be right back." She said. Then seconds later Jackson appeared in the doorway.

"I'll take it from here." He said smiling at me. Daley understood the hint from Jackson.

"Well, I'll let you two talk." She said getting up and winking at me. He came in and sat down next to me leaning up against the wall.

"Can you help me with something?" I asked him.

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked looking at my eyes. His eyes were the color of the ocean. A calm, peaceful, beautiful ocean. I got lost in them for a minute then snapped out of it.

"Oh, umm, well, I want to walk down the beach." I said nervously expecting him to say no.

"Are you sure you're up to that?" He asked me

"Yeah, I've done nothing for 5 days. I want to walk." I said.

"Okay here I'll help you…you're gonna need it." He said laughing. I sat up and sat with my legs crossed. He then took both of my hands in one of his hands and put his other around my waist.

"On three. 1,2,3" He said. With that I pushed with all my might and he pulled me up and I was standing. He didn't remove his hand from my waist he left it there and took his other arm and held my right arm with it.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. We walked slowly out the shelter and down to the fire pit when everyone was shocked to see me up.

"Lilly what are you doing?" Miley asked me.

"I'm going for a walk." I said.

"No you're not, you're going to make yourself worse." Miley said.

"Miley's right, you shouldn't go." Daley said.

"I want to go." I said.

"Well you can't!" Miley said sternly.

"Why not? Because you say so? Miley, you're always telling me what to do, where to go, who to talk to, and I'm done with listening to you. I'm going whether you like it or not." I said turning to walk down the beach. Miley grabbed my arm causing my to wobble but Jackson had a firm grip on me.

"Do you want to hurt us more? Just stay here and rest, now." Miley said. I went to say something when Jackson said,

"Miley, I have her. Nothing is going to happen to her. I won't let go of her." He was looking her straight in the eyes. She took a step back and said,

"Fine, do what you want, hurt yourself more by doing this. But when you hurt yourself don't come crying to me." She said in a bitchy tone. She turned and walked into the shelter. Jackson turned me to go so I followed him. We were at the bottom of the beach right before the water when I broke down. I started crying my eyes out. We were out of sight and hearing range of everyone so I didn't care. I started crying hard. Jackson kept his arm around my waist but turned and stood in front of me putting his other arm around my waist as well.

"Lilly what's wrong?" I just looked at him and he pulled me into hug him. I was crying into his shirt. He didn't seem to care. We sat down on the sand slowly and I was sitting on his lap so that he could support me because I didn't have the energy to support myself. He just looked me in the eyes and I looked at him in the eyes. I still had tears coming down my cheeks but then he took one of his fingers and wiped the tears away and we just sat there looking at each other until, he lean in and kissed me.

_**JUST LETTING EVERYONE KNOW THAT IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE. IF ONE PERSON MAKES 5 REVIEWS THAT IS FINE! I DON'T CARE I JUST NEED TO KNOW SOMEONE IS READING THE STORY!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Day 35**

_Lilly POV_

He kissed me. He actually kissed me. Sparks flew I could feel them, I wonder if he felt them too.

_Jackson POV_

Wow. That was an awesome kiss. Sparks flew everywhere. It was like fireworks went off. When our lips were together I never ever wanted to let her go.

I pulled her closer to me and she leaned closer to me. She ran her fingers through my hair. Her lips tasted like mangos. She then wrapped her legs around my waist since she was sitting on my lap; she wrapped her arms around my neck and kept kissing me. I pulled her as close as she could come to me. Her chest against me, my stomach hitting her stomach, and after all of this, I still wanted to pull her closer.

I had kissed many girls in the past, including Taylor and Melissa. When I kissed Taylor it was before Melissa and we both felt nothing. When I kissed Melissa I felt a spark but she didn't feel anything so we decided to just be great friends. Neither of their kisses could ever be compared to this.

Finally after about 1 and a half minutes of kissing I pulled away. She was breathing heavily and so was I. I kept my arms around her waist and she leaned in and leaned her head on my chest. We sat there not saying anything just watching the waves. She finally broke the silence.

"We better get back." She whispered.

"Why? What do we have to do? We have all day." I said pulling her tight.

"Eventually they'll come looking for us. We can't be seen like this." Lilly said.

"I know. We would never here the end of it." I said. "We can still be together. We just can't let them know." I said.

"So like just kiss and stuff when no one is around?" She asked me.

"Exactly." I said.

"So, like right now?" She said leaning in for another kiss. I kissed her for 15 seconds then she pulled away. "We better go back." She said. I stopped her before she turned around.

"Lilly, what were you crying about before?" I asked her. She looked down and started to tear up. I picked her chin up with my fingers and when she saw how concerned I was for her she spoke.

"Miley and I rarely ever fight. Back there wasn't like the other times. I can't explain it, I just think she's changed. I mean back in LA she was so carefree since she's Hannah Montana but now she's more controlling and bossy. Also, I almost died yesterday. I feel terrible, I look terrible, my cousin is having twins on a deserted island and I can't do anything about it." She said tearing up again. I kissed her on the forehead and she stopped crying.

"Come on." I said helping her up and supporting her as I stood her up. We walked back to the campsite and I asked Lilly if she wanted to go back to the shelter or campsite. She said the shelter. I helped her lay down so she was out of view of everyone. When we were going in Taylor said her shift was up next in 5 minutes. I said goodbye to Lilly and gave her a quick kiss and then walked out of the shelter just as Taylor was walking in.

**DAY 36**

_Lilly POV_

Today I stood up on my own. I stood up and walked out to sit around the fire. The only people at the fire were Miley, Lex, and I. I wasn't feeling too good so I wasn't going to help with chores today. Miley went to take a drink of her water and it was empty.

"Lilly, can you go fill up the water jug?" Miley asked me. I looked at her confused because she knew I was sick.

"Umm, I'm not feeling well, you can do it." I said back,

"Well if you can walk down a beach for 30 minutes getting a jug of water shouldn't be a problem." She said smirking at me. Since I didn't want to hear her bitch at me I got up and grabbed the two water jugs. I turned to go get the water but when I turned around Jackson was standing in front of me. He looked at me confused.

"Lilly, why are you doing this." He asked me. I just glanced over at Miley and rolled my eyes. He got the hint. He took the jugs from me and said, "Go sit down." I turned and sat down back on the log. When Miley saw Jackson he gave her a look which made her look away and down at the fire. Miley and I didn't talk; we didn't even look at each other. We just sat there.

Later that day…

Everyone had gone to bed and I made sure everyone was asleep. I quietly got up and got out of the shelter. I walked down to the beach where Jackson and I had first kissed. I sat down in this spot and watched the waves roll in. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Jackson standing there. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we watched the waves come in. I felt him lift his head up and so I looked up to find him staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Your beautiful." He said. I blushed and he kissed me. It was the same sparks as before just intensified. He laid down in the sand and I kept kissing him. Finally I stopped and just laid there under the stars. We finally departed and went back to our shelters. When I went back to my shelter I found Taylor sitting up smiling. Before I could say anything she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the shelter.

"You and Jackson? Aw that's so cute." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was a terrible liar so she knew I was lying.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. You guys look so cute together. Trust me I won't tell. I'll help protect you guys." She said.

"Thanks, you're a great friend." I said. She hugged and we both went back to the shelter and had a good night's sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Day 37**

_Taylor POV_

When I woke up that morning everyone was outside the shelter. Everyone except Miley. I sat up to go out of the shelter when Miley stopped me.

"Taylor, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Umm, sure." I said sitting back down.

"Do you like Jackson?" She asked me.

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know it's just you, Lilly, and him hang out a lot so I was just wondering."

"Wait why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Well, I think I kinda like him. He so strong and cute and he's sensitive." Crap. I can't tell her Lilly and him are going out and I can't tell her Lilly likes him so what can I tell her?

"Umm, Jackson has this no couple thing on the island." I said.

"Well, maybe when we start hanging out, he'll make an exception." She smiling and getting up and walking out of the shelter. Oh no. This is not good. Not good one little bit.

_Lilly POV_

I was doing much better that day. I could walk, I could pick things up, and I even went with Taylor to pick up clams. Everyone was happy for me. Melissa, Nathan and I were walking to get water when we got to the spot where I passed out. I remember how I felt and got nervous extremely fast.

"No, it can't happen again, it can't! I can't be here! It can't happen again!" I shouted loudly. I was looking around frantically waving my arms around.

"Lilly, it's okay your fine" Melissa said with worry in her voice. That didn't help I just kept remember that I was on the verge of death from that spot.

"No! It can't happen!" I shouted again.

"Lilly, your okay, let's go back to camp." Nathan said trying to calm me down. It didn't work either. Next thing I knew I was crying a little and Mel and Nathan didn't know what to do. I felt some hold my arms down and spin me around to face them. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see who it was.

"What's wrong with her?" I head Jackson say. When I realized it was Jackson I took a little step closer to him.

"I think she went into shock or something." Nathan said.

"Lilly, you're alright. It's me, Jackson. Nothing happened to you. You're fine." He said pulling me in to hug him. When I felt his hug I did snap out of it. I took a step back from Jackson and said to all 3 of them,

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It's fine. We're just glad your okay." Mel said.

"I'm going to take her back to camp." Jackson said.

"Okay, we'll get the water and be back soon." Nathan said. Jackson loosened his grip around me until they were gone then he tightened it.

"Are you sure you're alright, baby?" He asked me while walking back.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't know what happened back there." I said when we were almost to camp he let go of me and we walked out to the fire. We sat down and Miley, Taylor, Lex, and Eric were all sitting around it already. We sat down on an empty log and Jackson put a log on the fire. When I looked up Miley stood and walked over to us.

"Jackson can I talk to you?" She asked him. I glanced up at Jackson and he glanced down at me saying it was okay.

"Sure." He said standing up. They walked down the beach and out of sight.

_Miley POV_

Jackson and I walked down the beach and when we got out of sight I stopped him. I looked into his eyes, his gorgeous eyes and stared at them for a moment. He was so cute. Almost too cute. I finally spoke,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to Lilly I was just worried about her. I didn't mean to be mean to you either. I'm sorry. I will try to be nicer to Lilly and try to help her out, I just want to be friends with you." I said.

"It's okay. As long as you and Lilly try to be nice to each other." He said.

"Of course." I said. There was a moment of silence. "Do you wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure." He said. I took off my shoes and my t-shirt so all I had on was my shorts and cami. He took off his shirt and boy, did he have abs. He had a major six pack plus his arm muscles were huge and he looked so incredibly strong. I wish I could have his arms around me. I ran down to the water and dove down. He did the same thing. We were swimming for about 5 minutes when I looked out far into the water. That's when I saw it. There was a shark.

"Shark." I said in shock because it was coming closer really fast.

"Oh my god. Let's go!" He shouted turning around and swimming back to shore. I think I was in shock because I didn't move I just looked at the shark and froze. "Miley, let's go!" Jackson yelled and grabbed me by my waist and started pulling me to shore. The shark was about 20 feet away when Jackson pulled me. When we reached shore I stood up and so did he.

"Oh my goodness. Jackson you saved my life! Thank you so much." I said.

"Oh it was nothing." He said.

"Thank you." I said. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I loved having his strong arms around me. We both pulled back and we just looked at each other. Until suddenly, I don't know why, but I pulled him in and kissed him.

_Lilly POV_

Jackson and Miley had been gone for a while so I decided to go looking for them. I came down the beach to find Miley and Jackson kissing. It felt like a knife had been stabbed in my back, like someone took my heart and stepped on it, like I was walking on a million pieces of shattered glass and like my heart broke in half. I stood there for a minute my eyes tearing up when Jackson looked up and saw me.

"Lilly." He said. I turned and ran back up the beach. I ran past everyone at the fire pit and back in the woods where there was not a path. I was breathing heavily and my eyes had lots of tears in them. I didn't know which way to go so I kept walking. I got to an open prairie land and I sat down there. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew whose they were. Jackson.

"Lilly," He started to say and turn me around but I pushed his hands off of me. He just squatted in front of me. I never looked at his eyes, I just looked down. "Lilly, I never kissed her. She kissed me. There was a shark and I saved her life and then she kissed me but as soon as she did I pushed her off because it felt nothing like you." He said. I didn't look up so he took his fingers and tilted my chin up to face him. I still didn't look at him, I looked down.

"Lilly, look at me." He said. I still didn't. "Lilly, please look at me." He said again. I agreed and I looked up at him. "You're the only one for me. No one else can ever compare to you." He said. For some reason I believed him. So, I did the only thing I could do, I kissed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Day 40**

_Daley POV_

Miley and I were walking down the beach on our way back from picking up fire wood when we decided to swim. We were swimming in the ocean and we started talking,

"Daley, do you really think we can raise twins on the island?" Miley asked.

"Do we have a choice? I mean, if we don't get rescued we're going to have to." I said.

"How many more days until she is due?" Miley asked. I quickly did the math in my head and came up with 2 ½ months.

"2 ½ months. But she said that her grandmother and mom went into labor early so it could be as early as 1 ½ -2 months." I said. I looked at Miley and she looked really worried. "It'll be okay." She started whimpering.

"Daley, I know we can't raise twins. We are barely staying alive our selves. And how is she going to give birth here? I just want to go home." She said crying. I pulled her in for a hug.

"I know this might be hard to believe but, I know it's going to be okay. No one will die. We are going to be fine." I said. She just held onto me trying to calm down. When she finally did we walked back to camp. We got to camp and were walking to the plane when we heard a crack in the woods.

"Jackson? Melissa? Eric?" I shouted into the woods. No answers.

"I thought everyone was doing there chores." Miley said.

"They are." I said. We both looked at each other because no one was supposed to be back there. There was no path, trail or anything. We heard another footstep and took a step back. Just then a body immerged from the woods. A very skinny man who looked like he had many injuries to the head and leg. He just stared at us with anger in his eyes. Miley and I both took 2 steps back when got one step closer to us. I looked closely at the man and realized it was Captain Russell.

"Captain Russell?" I asked him. Miley looked at me confused.

"Looks like you guys had it pretty easy here." He said looking around. When his eyes caught the plane he looked outraged. "You trashed my plane. Why'd you do that?" He yelled. He took another step closer to us and we backed up another step. "You destroyed her! She meant everything to me!" He said. Miley and I could both tell he had a mental problem. We just stood there staring at him not knowing what to do. "Well maybe I'll have to destroy one of you to make up for it." He said smirking at us. We both gasped and he started walking closer to us. Before we could turn around and run he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. He pushed me to the ground hard and looked at Miley. Before he could grab Miley, Jackson came up and punched him in the face. Nathan was right behind him and grabbed my arms,

"Are you okay?" He asked me helping me stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Lilly, Rose, Eric, Lex and Taylor came up the beach and stood at the sides of me. Captain Russell then hit Jackson in the stomach hard and Jackson fell to the ground. Eric and Lilly both jumped at Russell and he hit Lilly square in the gut and made her fall to the ground landing on Jackson. Eric hit Captain Russell in the gut and he stepped back.

"You're not worth it!" He yelled as he ran back into the woods. Eric and Nathan took Lilly's arms and helped her stand up.

"Dude, are you okay?" Eric asked Lilly.

"I think so." Lilly said. "My stomach just hurts a little. Eric and Nathan then helped Jackson stand up. He stood up and we all did a huge group hug.

"Is everyone alright?" Jackson asked us. We all nodded and went up to sit around the fire.

"What if he comes back? We could all die!" Taylor said.

"Taylor, no one is going to die!" I said to her.

"What if he comes back when we are all asleep?" Taylor asked frantically.

"He won't. He's scared of us." Jackson said. Taylor then shut up and looked down. It was a silent night and so we all decided to go to bed early.

**Day 53 (Yes, I did skip 13 days….sorry)**

_Lilly POV_

We had been on the island 50 days when I remembered what date it was. It was my birthday. I doubt anyone remembered considering I had forgotten it myself. I woke up first out of everyone and went and sat out around the fire. I started the fire and grabbed a fish out of the cooler and started scaling it. Taylor woke up and came out of the shelter.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked her.

"Stupid Melissa hit me in the face with her arm." She said. I laughed because I knew Taylor was not a morning person. The next person to wake up was Jackson. He came out of the shelter and sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Good morning baby." He said. I smiled and Taylor made a gagging noise. We heard a noise from the shelter and Eric came out so Jackson let go of me.

"Why can't the sun have a snooze button?" Eric said rubbing his head. We all laughed a little and just looked around awkwardly. I saw Eric look into the girl's shelter for something then he looked at us and said, "Don't you think Rose is extremely big for being 8 months pregnant?"

"Eric, she's having twins." Taylor said as if he was stupid.

"I know but still." He said. We sat in silence for another minute until Lex and Nathan woke up. They sat down and I said,

"I'm going to go get some oysters. Anyone wanna come?" I asked. No one volunteered. Not even Jackson. That's weird, I thought he wanted to be with me. Oh well.

I walked down to the rocks and scooped up about 30 oysters. I put them in a cloth bag and I was gone for about 15 minutes. I started walking back to camp and when I turned the corner everyone yelled,

"SURPRISE!" I was so shocked I took a step back. There was a big sign that sais Happy Birthday Lilly! There was a table with a lot of food on it and it looked like a couple games were set up.

"Is this all for my birthday?" I asked everyone.

"Lillian, you don't think I would forget your birthday would you?" Miley said and gave me a hug. Everyone took turns giving me hugs and Jackson was last. He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. I turned around to see everyone acting normal.

"Why is everyone acting normal? You just kissed me." I whispered.

"They've known about it for a week. These people aren't stupid." He said. I walked further up the camp and sat down in a nice folding chair while everyone else sat on logs.

"We even have presents!" Lex squealed. He looked really excited. I look at everyone's faces. They all looked so happy, so peaceful, even though they were stuck on an island. I looked over at Rose who looked happy then all of a sudden looked shocked.

"Rose, is something wrong?" I asked her. She just stared at the ground for a minute with a shocked look on her face then finally she said,

"My water just broke."

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

_Lilly POV_

"What did you just say?" Taylor asked.

"I said my water just broke." She said louder.

"Oh my god. Okay no one panic. Rose let's get you into our shelter." Daley said. I ran over and grabbed one of Rose's arms and Daley grabbed the other one. Everyone looked panicked. Miley, Taylor, and Melissa all followed behind us. We hurried into the shelter and laid out pillows for her to lie on and many blankets all so she would be comfortable.

"Rose, are you having contractions?" Daley asked putting another pillow behind Rose's head.

"Yeah they are still like 10 minutes apart." Rose said breathing heavy. Melissa was holding Rose's hand when her next contraction hit. She started to squeeze Mel's hand and her knuckles turned white. She was trying to control her breathing but she groaned.

"Ow…" She said. She breathed heavy for a minute then said, "Okay, that one is over." She let go of Mel's hand and looked apologetic. Rose was sweating so I was blotting her head with a towel.

"Taylor hang up this," I threw a sheet at her, "over the door so the guys can't see what is going on in here." I said quickly. She went over and tied the sheet over the opening so the guys were shut out. Rose requested this and she only wanted the girls in the room.

"Here Rose take these." Daley handed her some pain medication. "I know this might not help much but it can't hurt." She said. Rose took the medicine and laid her head down on the pillow. She was trying to relax as much as possible.

"Taylor, read me what it says in the first aid book about emergency childbirth." Miley snapped.

"Sure let me do all the work." Taylor said grabbing the first aid book. The scanned the index then quickly skimmed the rest of the pages. "There's nothing in here about that!" Taylor shouted.

"Well I was there when my mom had my little brother. I was there the whole time. I can help." Melissa said.

"Okay well then talk us through it!" Daley said loudly. Melissa went over to Rose's head.

"How are you doing?" She asked her.

"Right now I'm fine. I don't how long it's been since my last contraction but I think it will start soon." Rose said panting.

"Rose, who do you want to guide the baby out down there. Who would you feel most comfortable with?" Rose looked around at all of the girl then said,

"You. I want you and Daley down there, Lilly and Miley helping me with my pushing and such and I want Taylor to do anything you need her to do." She said. She grabbed Miley's hand because her next contraction was starting. She groaned in pain and was panting hard. This one lasted for about 1 minute and then she let out a huge sigh. I added up the time in my head.

"Guys those two contractions were only 4 minutes apart." I said.

"That's when my mom started pushing." Mel said. We all looked at each other and then I nodded at Mel.

"Okay Rose, when your next contraction comes I want you to push." Mel said, moving down to Rose's private part.

"Already?" Rose shouted. Melissa nodded and Rose looked panicked. I held Rose's other hand and we all waited for her next contraction. I looked over at Miley who looked worried but I smiled at her and she relaxed a little.

"Ow!" Rose shouted. Miley and I sat up when she squeezed our hands.

"Okay Rose, you need to push for 10 seconds" I said. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" I said. She was shouting because the pain was so bad. After ten seconds she breathed heavily and Miley said,

"Again!" She began to push and scream at the same time.

"I can see one of the heads!" Melissa shouted. Rose kept pushing and taking huge breaths in between each push. She was screaming loudly. She was squeezing my hand so tight that my knuckles turned white. Her eyes bolted open and we all looked to see what happened.

"Baby number 1!" Mel said placing a baby on Rose's stomach.

"Taylor grab that blanket and wrap the baby up in it." I ordered to her. She grabbed the blankets and very gently wrapped the baby up in it. The baby was still attached to Rose through the umbilical chord but we were going to cut that last.

"Rose just a few more pushes!" Melissa shouted. Rose was yelling and panting until final she stopped. "Baby number 2." Mel said handing the baby to Taylor who wrapped the baby up. Miley grabbed the scissors from the first aid kit and handed them to Mel.

"So we have to cut the umbilical cord for both of them and then clean out the nose and mouth." Mel told us. She quickly cut the first baby's cord and the baby started crying. Taylor grabbed some tissues and was wiping out the baby's nose and mouth. Mel did the same thing to baby number 2 and so did Taylor. The babies were crying but not loudly. They were both wrapped up in a blue and green blanket. Rose sat up and was holding them both in her arms.

"Are they boys or girls?" Rose asked Mel. Mel smiled and said,

"Two girls." Everyone looked so happy. The two babies were asleep in Rose's arms.

"Daley, what month is it?" Rose asked Daley.

"Umm, April why?" Daley said. Rose smiled and said.

"April and Ava. Those are there names. The first one's name is April Megan Gerald and the second one's name is Ava Bella Gerald."

"Aw those names are so cute." Melissa said petting one of their heads.

"Are they identical?" Taylor asked.

"They sure look like it." Miley said. Ava was in a blue blanket and April was in a green blanket.

"Someone go get the guys." Rose whispered. I got up and walked out. Every single one of the guys jumped up.

"How is she?" Jackson asked first.

"She's fine and so are her babies." I said smiling.

"What are they?" Eric asked.

"Why don't you go find out for yourselves." I said. They all ran past me and when they got to the door way they froze. The girls looked up at them and smiled.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Ava and April." Miley said.

"Yes I was right!" Eric shouted, but whispered.

"So Rose who is the god mother?" Nathan asked. We all looked at her curiously and she said,

"You guys get to decide. I want it to mean something. So you decide." She said. We all looked at each other because we all knew we wanted to be the god mother.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Lilly POV_

We were still standing at the door way of the girl's shelter when something popped into my head.

"Rose, what are they going to wear? What are we going to use for diapers?" I asked her.

"Well, why don't you look in that suitcase?" She said smiling and pointing towards a purple suitcase that was under hers. I walked over and gently opened the suitcase to find multiple outfits for baby girl and boys. Under the clothes there were many packages of diapers, baby food, there were rattles, toys, and a little mat with animals on it.

"Aww these are so cute! You have a lot of stuff in her." I said.

"Well, my mom doesn't have enough money for baby things so my dad gave me money and I got to buy anything I wanted." She said.

"Well Rose the guys and me do have something to give to you." Lex said. He walked out of sight and then the guys moved out of the way to let Lex through. He pulled a little baby crib made out of logs and branches that was 3ft off the ground and had a blanket in the bottom. It was big enough for two babies to sleep in and not fall out of.

"You guys, its perfect! Thank you." Rose said. She handed Ava to me and April to Melissa and went over and put 2 pillows in the bottom of it. She then took April and put her and then took Ava and put her in as well. She stood up and gave the guys a big group hug. "Thank you to everyone. I wouldn't have made it without all of you. I love you all. " She said.

"I love me too." Taylor said. Everyone laughed and we all got up and gave each other a huge group hug. We stood there for a minute just hugging each other.

"This might sound crazy but I have enjoyed being on this island." I said. "I mean it. I met some of my best friends here, I met my boyfriend here, my cousin and I became really close, I don't have to worry about school or Hannah Montana, I just really like it here." Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"By the way Lilly," Jackson started to say, "Happy Birthday." I smiled. I just remembered it was my birthday. Ava and April were born on my birthday.

"This is the best birthday ever." I said. Jackson gave me a hug and when he let he kept his arm around me.

"You know, we still have the meal and gifts for Lilly's birthday." Daley said. I smiled and Lex hurried over close to the fire pit. Rose started to lift the crib but she couldn't because she was too weak. Jackson went over and pulled the crib under the outdoor shelter. They were both asleep when Rose sat down at the fire pit.

"Here Lilly!" Lex squealed. He was really excited to give me his gift. He handed me a notebook and I took it and opened it. The first page was a drawn picture of me in my blue Lola wig, the next one was the red one, and every page was a different colored wig.

"Aw Lex! I love it! Thank you." I leaned over and gave him a huge hug. He did feel like the brother I never had. When I let go of him Taylor came up and gave me a bracelet.

"Here. I hope you like it." I looked at it closer and it was handmade out of sea shells and colorful rocks.

"I love it! Thank you!" I got up and gave her a big hug. After her everyone came up and gave me there presents. Jackson came up last. Before he came to me he went and got a guitar. He sat down next to me and said,

"Enjoy." He winked at me and started playing a song called "I wont stand alone" It was beautiful.

"Aw Jackson! That was great! Thank you." I looked around and saw that Miley and Lex were gone. "Hey, where did Miley and Lex go?" Everyone else looked and everyone shrugged. I heard a little noise and looked down the beach. Lex hit a button and the song "Life's what you make it" came on. Miley walked around the corner as Hannah and she started to sing. Everyone jumped up and started to sing with her. Jackson stood up and offered to take my hand to dance but instead I stood up and said loud enough for her to hear,

"You just don't get it do you?" I ran back in the woods back to the little open area where Jackson and I went by ourselves. I sat down in the prairie and soon enough Jackson came up behind me.

"Lilly what happened?"

"Hannah Montana happened. She's always stealing the spotlight from me. One time on my 16th birthday I had a huge a party but then she showed up as Hannah Montana and everyone forgot about me. God, she can't even let me have the spotlight for 10 minutes." I said annoyed.

"She was just trying to be nice." Jackson said.

"She always is, but no she never says anything about me to her fans, or anything. "Its always about her and I'm sick of it." I said getting up and storming back to camp. I saw Miley still as Hannah laughing with Daley, the minute she saw me she pulled off her wig.

"Lilly, I'm sor.."

"No you're not. You just say that to be a good person. If you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place. This is just like my 16th birthday all over again. Why would that to me?" I yelled. She was quiet. "You know what; I don't want to be Lola Luftnagle anymore. Why don't you have Daley do it?" I said. "I quit."


End file.
